Past Repeating
by Tsuki9
Summary: REPOSTED! UPDATED! When a centuries old Vegeta finds his reincarnated love, Bulma, what will he do to keep her alive?
1. Haunting Past

IT'S TOTALLY REVAMPED! …..no pun intended…

Sorry to all those who were reading this faithfully and asked me to update, really sorry about the long wait. I've gone back and added some stuff, details and stuff like that. Hopefully to make it better. Review, I want some feedback, I should have time now to actually finish the story! Thanks! Tsuki9

Insert Disclaimer here!

Vegeta: The Prince of Darkness, a 6,000 year old vampire, who has traveled the earth for redemption for his sins. He was a Pharaoh in one of the Egyptian dynasties. Known in the vampire world as a killer and a force to be reckoned with he is feared by many of his kind, except for a select few. He was 21 when he became a vampire.

Bulma: The reincarnation of Vegeta's consort, Buruma, who was killed by, Freeza before they were married. She lives as a semi-normal teenager, she is half vampire. Her mother is a vampire.

Goku (Kakkarot): One of Vegeta's guards from Egypt, his only comrade, so to speak, that Freeza didn't kill. He was 20 when he became a vampire.

Chi-chi: Bulma's best friend, the only one who knows that she's half vampire. She's intelligent, smart enough to keep up with Bulma's genius mind. She's a very strong young woman, she's confident in her abilities to kick your ass.

18 (Juu): A royal in the time of Vegeta's reign, she helped battle against Freeza and was Bulma's past life's guard. A vampire known for posing as Helen of Troy and starting the Trojan War, she's one of an upper class group of vampires, also Vegeta's cousin. She was 21.

Krillin: Another of the close knit group of Vegeta's he was a priest in the ancient times. He has very powerful magical abilities. He was 22 when he became a vampire.

OK, now that you've got that piece of background information...On with the fic!

Chapter 1: Haunting Past

6,000 years ago, The Nile River, Thebes:

The bright sun hit the sandy desert with a vengeance, seemingly taunting the survivors of the recent battle. The hot sun glittered off the warriors armor. They didn't mind the heat now, they were all dead.

Pushing a corpse off his leg Vegeta sat up, ripping of his damaged gold armor he swore, "Shit!"

A corpse that was missing it's head was pushed off another living body and Kakkarot emerged from underneath it," What?"

Vegeta stood up grabbing his sword of the ground, wiping the blood from the blade with what was left of his tunic "Everyone better not be dead!"

"Or what you'll kill them again?" Krillin asked, walking from the banks of the Nile where he had been attempting to wipe the dried blood from his arm.

"By the gods I would!", He looked around the battlefield, surveying the bodies, the destruction the battle had caused. "Where is Juu?"

"Eighteen?" Goku asked, frowning, calling her by the nickname given the well known princess turned assassin, "She's guarding Buruma as you wished."

Vegeta's head snapped up from where he was tying his sword back to his side, "I told them they were to be in hiding? Ready to go to Sheba, with my mother and Chia, if necessary, where are they?"

"Before we left for battle Eighteen said something about Buruma being stubborn and that she refused to leave the palace, and-"

Vegeta was already running away towards his horse, thanking the gods it hadn't been killed in the massive battle. IT was drinking from the Nile, ignoring the carnage surrounding it. At a running jump Vegeta mounted the beast and started for the palace. Goku and Krillin followed, on foot, leaving the corpses to rot in the sun, long forgotten.

The palace gleamed in the sunlight, casting rare and cool shade in the corners of the building. Vegeta jumped off his horse, Krillin and Goku following his lead, and rushed to the main throne room. The sounds of swords slashing greeted their ears. Eighteen was battling one of Freeza's lackeys. Freeza was the ruler of a Demonic Empire to the west of Egypt, the land most Egyptians refer to as the land of the dead; he was trying to take over Vegeta's land; and doing a hell of a job at it. Dodoria had the upper hand at the moment, when Eighteen tripped him, sending him sliding into the floor. She slashed his throat with clean efficiency; not a drop of blood landed on her tanned skin. Her rare blonde hair, she was half Assyrian by blood, flashed in the sun as she turned, "Where's Buruma?"

Vegeta glared," You were supposed to be watching her!"

"I told her to hide in the weaponry, if she's not there, I'll kill her."

"Not if he kills you first." Goku said as they ran towards the far room down the palace halls. The door to the weaponry was open, loud crashes could be heard from inside.

Zarbon was standing in front of Buruma stock still. The daggers the aqua haired 19 year old held at his neck crossed in front of his jugular, the slightest move would kill him.

"Do not move Zarbon, I really don't want to have to kill you," She taunted him, smiling as she saw the beads of sweat begin to form on Zarbon brow. At the clank of armor behind her she glanced at the door and recognized her would be rescuers, "Nice of you to all come, but obviously I have this under control."

Vegeta smirked, this was one of the reasons he had chosen her as his consort. She was not only powerful physically but mentally as well, beautiful as a desert oasis, she was perfectly suited to him. And once this damned war was over he'd make her his queen, instead of his consort for the rest of her life, "Watch it Zarbon, she's not lying."

Goku, Krillin, and Eighteen stood on guard behind him, waiting for the slightest sign so that they could defend against an attack. Vegeta stood behind Zarbon and, giving a look to Buruma signaling to remove her daggers, grabbed him by the back of the neck and pushed him down to kneel on the floor, he removed his sword from its scabbard and placed it in front of the enemy's neck.

A shadow stepped out from the corner of the room and appeared behind Buruma, flipping the daggers out of her hands and placing one in front of her neck, a lizard like voice hissed, "Let him go Vegeta, or I'll kill your little one here."

"Freeza.", Vegeta stared down the tyrant who had taken his consort hostage, "Let her go."

Goku made a move to help, but Freeza saw him, "Get back monkey boy, don't try anything, or the little one will have a very unfortunate accident."

Vegeta growled pressing the sword closer against Zarbon throat, a trickle of blood flowed from the deepening wound, "Bastard, let her go!"

The trickle became a flood as Vegeta unknowingly slit Zarbon throat. Blood spat from the neck wound spraying over Buruma who stood directly in front of the scene. Freeza 'tut tuted', "Now, Vegeta, look what you did. Now I'll have to kill her."

Buruma's ocean colored eyes widened in sudden fear.

"I won't let you kill her."

"Vegeta," Buruma spoke calmly, "let him, then when he is done you can take advantage of him. I am not important."

"I will not let you die!"

"Have Krillin bring me back."

Freeza watched amused. The smell of blood was flooding his senses; the ways of his people were coming out. He'd kill the girl then give the rest a curse that would haunt them forever; a life of immortality would surely drive them insane. "That's a great idea. Have the bald one bring her back!" He grinned evilly, his voice a whisper, "Say goodbye, Vegeta."

He smiled maliciously as he slowly cut her throat. Blood ran down her milky skin as her body, drained of it's life's blood, hit the floor.

Vegeta woke from the nightmare panting. The silk sheets of his bed wrapped around him, sticking to his body like fly paper. Shit! That was the 6th time in two weeks. After a millennia of dreamless sleep as one of the undead, she was haunting him again. The look of her panicked blue eyes flashed in his head again. Even in the daylight he couldn't get a moment's peace. He reached for his bedside clock. The glowing red numbers read six o'clock. Untangling himself from his sheets he climbed out of bed. He was going out.


	2. A Look Into the Present

Disclaimer Here.

Chapter 2: A Look into the Present

Present day

The city streets teamed with early nightlife; teens going to clubs, prostitutes greeting customers, and the older residents heading out to a nice dinner across town. These were the times Vegeta loved best, when they least reminded him of when and where he came from. His black duster swung as he walked, revealing black combat boots half covered by dark blue jeans and a black button down shirt. He looked the part of a normal 21st century male going out to meet someone on a early spring night. Key word, he thought, _looked_. Truth was he wasn't doing anything but walking the streets, trying feel like he belonged somewhere in the crowds of people on the street.

He didn't, and he knew it. He belonged no where near a Metropolitan city street, let alone walking along one like he was born and bred on the streets. He belonged in Egypt. The hot sand, the desert oases, the life giving Nile, the scorching sun; the place he left long ago because of the memories that haunted him there. He sighed and ran a tanned hand through his jet back flamed hair as he stepped into one of the local night clubs. He mentally scanned the room, Kakkarot was here, so was Krillin, and someone else he couldn't quite put a finger on. He frowned, he could swear he knew that _feeling_, but something was deferent about it. He ignored it as he spotted Kakkarot and Krillin.

They were leaning up against the bar. Spotting him before Krillin, Kakkarot called out to him,"Vegeta! Glad you could make it."

"Shut up." He turned to Krillin, "Baldy, did you find the incantations?"

Krillin looked sheepishly at the floor, "Yeah, but-"

"But what?" Vegeta asked venomously. They had been looking for the damned incantations for the last several centuries. Taken from them after Buruma's death they were lost in the burning of the Library of Alexandria a three hundred years later during the end of the Ptolemy dynasty, then lost in the Middle Ages and now they had turned up in a museum conveniently in town and there was a 'but'?

"They're in a private collection; we won't have any access to them."

"That's it?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

Krillin looked up cautiously, "Yeah..."

"You are truly an idiot, after all these years-centuries-you think we can't gain access to them?"

Kakkarot spoke up, "He said private, Vegeta, no invitation, no entry. We need someone to invite us in, particularly the owner."

Vegeta and Krillin stared, never in all the centuries they had known each other had Kakkarot ever said anything remotely intelligent outside of battle strategies. Kakkarot looked at them blankly, "What'd I say?"

Vegeta's face dropped, a moment of mental glory and then that. Well, times change, people don't. Even if they are vampires.

Earlier, Across Town

Punch. Kick. Kick. Block. Punch. Duck! The blow her mother dealt her had been lower than she expected and she fell on the floor of the patio outside of the house she and her mother shared. She laid on the brick breathing hard, aqua hair spread out behind her head in a fan of color, her mother came into her vision, "Bulma, what have I told you about blocking an attack like that? You can't just duck a punch like that."

The dark haired woman helped her up, silver eyes looked into her blue ones, "Bulma, I'm serious, most vampires detest half-lings like you. They ridicule their vampire parent, me, for letting you live to see the light of the moon."

"Mom, I'm not about to be pushed around by some punk vampire. There aren't even any around here!", This is what always happened when they trained together, Bulma would get lectured on how hard it was for her to be a half-ling, when the only person who knew besides her mother and herself was her best friend Chi-chi, who was a normal girl.

Her mother sighed as her beeper went off," I have to go to the museum; they just got the documents in from India. Can you believe they found six thousand year old Egyptian texts in India? They're older than I am!"

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Nope, can't believe it."

"Don't be so enthusiastic," Her mother said walking inside the house, Bulma following behind, "It's a great find, it's supposed to be the ancient texts that were meant to be used to bring back the consort of what's-his-name, oh I always forget it, anyway it was supposed to bring back the would-be queen of Egypt. Actually now that I think of it, according to other texts and tomb drawings you two look like the same person, the resemblance is uncanny."

Bulma sat on the living room couch, "Mom, your scaring me."

"Alright, alright, I have to go, anyway. Don't stay up too late, and -"

"Don't invite _anyone_ in. Mom, I know this, you can go now."

"Happy Birthday, baby."

"Thanks, Mother. You can go."

Her mother looked at her rolled her eyes and walked out the door shutting it behind her. Bulma slid into a slouching position on the couch. Having your mother as a vampire was ten times worse than having what was considered a 'normal' mother. She knew a lot about her mother's past; she was born in the early 1900's and was in her prime in the 1920's, a flapper to the core (only she couldn't bring herself to cut her hair short) during prohibition, she mixed in with some of the wrong gang and ended up a vampire. Her mother learned fast as a vampire. She found out some vampires could go into the light and some couldn't, some could pass as human, some couldn't, some were sensitive to religious paraphernalia and some couldn't stand to look at it, it depended on which type of vampire ancestors you had, almost like genetics. Most of the next sixty years her mother spent wandering around switching jobs as necessary until she met Bulma's father, a student at the local university. She settled down after that, living a semi-normal life with her husband and baby. When Bulma was three her father died of cancer, Bulma's mother never really got over it.

Sighing Bulma looked around the eclectically furnished room, museum pieces were everywhere. Her home might as well be a museum. She was bored. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed the cordless phone, might as well talk to Chi.

The phone rang twice before she answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Chi."

"Bulma, what are you still doing home? I thought Yamcha was taking you clubbing tonight for your birthday?"

Bulma's eyes widened, she had totally forgot, "Chi, want to come over? He said he'd be here at nine…at least I think it was nine, and it's about seven now."

"Yup, I'm coming."

Two hours later the two walked down the stairs and opened the front door to greet Yamcha. He smiled, standing there in kakis and a light green polo, "Hey girls. Chi, are you coming too?"

Chi-chi mentally smirked, if he thought he was getting alone time with her birthday, he was sadly mistaken, "Yup."

Yamcha's face dropped for a split second, but then went back to smiling. The smile didn't reach his eyes, "Alright, get in the car, we have partying to do."

They piled into his beat up Honda and drove off into the night.

A pair of red eyes glared at the retreating car. So it was true, Freeza thought smiling evilly, the bitch had been reincarnated. He couldn't let Vegeta find out, for fear that would be the one reason that he needed to kill him. He would have to kill her, and soon, the sun rose in eight hours. Time was ticking.


	3. Hard Time Believeing

Chapter 3: Hard Time Believing

At the Club:

Bulma walked into the overly crowded club with Chi-chi and Yamcha. The club's atmosphere was great; everybody was dancing and having a good time, it was somewhere to leave all your worries at the door. She had chosen to wear knee high boots, a black mini with a slightly see though gold tank top that showed off her black bra. Not completely revealing, but enough to give someone ideas. Chi-chi had opted to dress a little more casual, she wasn't coming with or to see anyone, she didn't see the need to dress up. She wore tight dark blue jeans and a dark blue tank top with orange stripes down the sides. Both left their pin straight hair down with -what her mother called Egyptian style - bangs. Just to keep that image both girls had put on some eyeliner that mimicked the ancient style. They stood on the entrance balcony looking over the dance floor, Yamcha turned to the girls, "Let's dance."

Bulma smiled, "Sure. Chi, are you coming?"

Chi-chi shook her head, she'd rather eat bugs than see Yamcha dance with Bulma, "No, I'm going to go to the bar and get a water, I'm thirsty."

Bulma looked slightly disappointed, "Are you sure? I mean this place is packed, I don't want you getting hurt, or lost, or raped."

"She's a big girl, Bulma, let her go." Yamcha butted in.

Bulma looked at Chi-chi for a few seconds deciding whether she should; she knew what evils were out there, what could happen to her friend. Chi-chi broke into her thoughts, "I'll be fine , Bulma, don't worry about me."

Chi-chi walked away through the crowd before Bulma could protest, she turned to Yamcha, "You could have offered to go with her."

"Bulma, I'm not her boyfriend, and even if she had a boyfriend, she whines so much that he'd probably want her to be killed off or something."

Bulma looked at him in shock, "I can't believe you just said that about my best friend!"

"I was only telling the truth."

"It's my birthday, and she's my best friend, and you're acting like this? I can't believe it, you- you asshole! I'm going to find her, then I'm going home! Have fun by yourself Yamcha! It's over!"

He yelled after her, "I can't believe you dumping me for something I said about your friend!"

"She's more important than you are!"

She ran down the side steps to the main floor and through the crowd to the bar. She couldn't believe what he said, sure Chi may be a little harsh at times but everybody had their little quirks. Her's just happened to annoy some people, but she was still her best friend and if he couldn't understand that then screw him.

Chi-chi had made her way through the crowd, after some pushing, yelling, and some threats to some idiot's manhood. She sat on a stool at the bar next to a group of some weird looking guys. Good looking, but still weird. The one next to her had some extremely weird hair, it stuck out in every direction. The one on the other side of him had hair that looked like a flame. Next to him was a short bald guy. They were talking about some girl and incantations; definite weirdoes. The bartender, a large guy that looked more like a bouncer, came over to her, "What can I get you?"

"A water, please."

The conversation had dwindled to a few comments every now and then from Krillin. Vegeta was nursing a Bloody Mary. As for Goku, he was, well, bored. The club scene wasn't really him. A girl sat down next to him. Though she looked vaguely familiar, he had lived for centuries and didn't bother to place her face. She was really pretty, though; long pitch black hair, slightly tanned skin, and beautiful almond shaped black eyes. She asked for water. So, she didn't drink, for some reason he liked that. He covertly watched her for the next few seconds, and as a blue haired girl sat down next to her, his eyes widened in recognition.

Bulma sat down next to Chi-chi, "Hey."

Chi-chi looked over at her," I thought you were with Yamcha?"

"Yeah well," Bulma said shrugging, "we didn't agree on some things, so now that I'm, well -for lack of a better word- free, want to do something?"

"Uh yeah-"

This was his chance; he had to see if that blue haired girl was the one and the same Buruma. 'Please don't be fake blue hair!' he thought. He butted in, "Excuse me."

The girls looked at him. He got a good look at the blue haired one. He had to keep his face from dropping in astonishment, it was her. Down to the exotic cerulean almond shaped eyes, and the pale creamy skin, to the long straight blue hair. Vegeta had to see this. "Um, I was wondering if you would like to dance."

The black haired one looked at him like he was freak, "What?"

"Would you like to dance with me?"

"Uh-uh-"

"Yeah she would." The blue haired one who looked like Buruma answered, "Chi-chi this is...What's your name?"

"Goku." he gave the modern translation of his name.

"Ok, Chi-chi this is Goku. Goku, Chi-chi." Chi-chi looked hesitant, and Bulma practically pushed her into Goku, "Go dance." she ordered.

Chi-chi looked up at him, "Uh-hi?"

Goku smiled, "Hi. Want to go dance?"

"Sure."

"Umm...what about your friend?" hopefully she would want to dance too, or else he plan wouldn't work.

"I'll be fine, really.", Bulma answered automatically.

No, you won't, Goku thought, if it was the last thing he did, Vegeta was going to see this girl. The man in question was currently sitting behind him broodingly sipping at his Bloody Mary. Goku frowned, if Vegeta knew he didn't like them, why did he order them? Ignoring that for the moment he asked Bulma again, "Do you want to dance?"

"I'll be fine here."

"I have a friend who-"

"No, you don't." a voice behind him answered. Vegeta's.

Goku smiled sheepishly at the girls and turned around briefly to face Vegeta," Uh, Vegeta, I've found something -someone- you might want to see."

"Oh please, don't bore me with these stupid modern women, they think they're so smart when they no nothing at all. Couldn't even tell you who Cleopatra was."

Goku tried another approach, "What if I told you I had found the exact replica of Buruma?"

Vegeta lifted his head form where he was staring at the bar's surface, "I'd call you a liar and kill you."

"What if I told you she was standing right behind me?"

He glared in annoyance, "Kakkarot, what are you getting at?"

"Look behind me."

Vegeta glanced around Goku's body, expecting to humor his once guard. The flash of blue hair, the glance of cerulean eyes, the pale skin; it had to be her. She spun around slightly dancing to the music. The image was exactly the same, right down to the tattoo of the Eye of Horus, he glimpsed, on the small of her back. His jaw almost dropped, but the frozen disinterested scowl stayed in place. He had to be hallucinating. Goku hit him over the head," You're staring."

A slight pain. So he wasn't hallucinating. "Kakkarot, you try that again and I'll kill you."

"You always say that."

"This time I mean it."

"You always say that too. So, are you going to dance or not?"

"Fine, whatever. It better be her, or you are dead."

Goku turned to reveal the girls and Vegeta stood beside him, "Vegeta, this is Chi-chi and...I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"I didn't give it. I'm Bulma."

Geeze, even her name was similar, Goku thought. "Vegeta, Bulma. Bulma this is Vegeta."

Bulma's eyes gave Vegeta a once over. He was really hot; dark blue jeans, black button down, boots, and a duster. The complete opposite of Yamcha's sporty thug look. This one was a bad boy to the bone, she could tell from the looks of him, or maybe it was the appraising smirk he gave her.

The crowd screamed behind them as one of the large windows overlooking the dance floor above the blacony where she and Chi-chi had come in smashed into pieces and in the middle of the dance floor were two of the ugliest demons she had ever seen landed in the middle of the floor. She swore at the same time as Vegeta, "Shit!'

They glanced at each other. That was weird. It was like they were on the same wave-length. The demons spotted her; they must have followed her to the club. Vegeta was thinking the exact same thing, only they had followed him not her. He mentally groaned, as soon as he found her, he was taking credit not the idiot, didn't even get to say two words to her and they had to show up. Hopefully they didn't recognize her reincarnation. His eyes widened as Bulma rushed towards them, jumped and hit them both in the head with her feet.

It was a move she hadn't perfected yet and she landed painfully on her back, but, she thought as she smiled through the pain, she did hit the intended target. She realized three other people were fighting the demons, Vegeta, Goku, and the bald guy they were with. What the hell did they think they were doing? They fought with more strength and speed then she did, and they didn't mess up once. They were kicking the demon's ass. The crowd had evacuated the building, except for the five of them left. Chi-chi stood by the bar, not wanting to get involved, she couldn't give that thing one decent hit with out breaking her hand. Bulma stood up slowly; a lizardy voice from the balcony gave a command, "Get Buruma!"

Buruma? Wasn't that the ancient queen that had almost married the ancient pharaoh, dammit, she couldn't remember the name. What the-her thought was interrupted by a demon charging her. She round housed him over the head, effectively knocking him out onto the floor. Vegeta and Goku fought the other one; it was stronger and obviously trying to get to her. Vegeta shouted, "Krillin, get them out of here!"

The bald one looked at the girls, Chi-chi had rushed to Bulma's side, "Where should I bring them?"

Vegeta was punched in his distraction and Goku answered for him, "Bring them to the apartment."

Krillin nodded and walked over to them. He stood in front of Chi-chi, "I'm sorry." He hit the side of her neck, knocking her out. Bulma stood in shock, she couldn't believe this, these people had to be-why didn't she think of it sooner?-vampires.

"What the hell-" Bulma's rant was cut off by the hit Krillin placed on her neck. All she saw was darkness.


	4. Shock to the System

Chapter 4: Shock to the System

Krillin opened the door of Vegeta's apartment, carrying Bulma and Chi-chi over each of his shoulders. He laid Chi-chi on the black leather couch Vegeta so rarely used and wondered what to do with Buruma-Bulma- he corrected. She may _look_ like Buruma and share some of her habits and quirks, but she was not the exact version of the long lost would-be queen.

The apartment was done in all black, red, and navy; the walls were black, couches and chairs black, and everything else, like the very sparse accent pillows, were red and navy. He walked past the immaculate black tiled kitchen, past the door that was the bathroom and stopped in front of the two bedroom doors. Would he want her in the guest room or his? Why, he thought, did he have to decide this? He pushed open the door with his foot and used one hand to turn on the light switch.

Vegeta's bedroom was just as elaborate as it was when he was pharaoh. He still has a huge canopy bed with black silk hangings instead of the white he had when he had shared a room with Buruma, black silk sheets, black everything. Black, black, black. That all he ever wears or has, Krillin thought bitterly, after Buruma it had all gone black. Freeza had overpowered them and turned them into what they were now, immortals cursed to walk the earth forever. The incantations wouldn't work for a vampire, no matter if they had a soul or not; a vampire, could not raise the dead souls of another. It was one of the laws he had learned as a priest. And dammit, you stayed the way you were when you were turned for all eternity; he had no chance of ever growing hair again.

He realized he was standing in the middle of the room with Bulma over one shoulder. He shook his head and placed her on the black silk sheets, her hair greatly contrasted with the bed making it look extremely bright in the light. He sighed, if she didn't believe whatever Vegeta planned on telling her, the time spent -still using the term very loosely- 'living' on this earth, would have been a waste; and Vegeta would not stand another minute of it. He left the room and prayed to every god he knew that everything would work out.

Vegeta had arrived about a half an hour later. He and Goku had to clean up the mess they had made with the demons when killing them. Freeza had known that he had been there, that she had been there. The bastard had to die. Soon. But he had other things to worry about, like whether the hell the girl that looked exactly like Buruma-her name was Bulma he reminded himself- would think he was insane or actually believe him. The chances that she would believe him were slim to none. Though the way she went at those demons Freeza sent made him think she was either very brave and knew what she was dealing with, or that she was extremely stupid and had a death wish.

Either way, it reminded him of Buruma, again, who would dive into things headfirst regardless of the consequences. She had always said she would deal with it later, completely disregarding his comments on the subject. That was what had always attracted him to her, when everyone else had tip-toed around him for fear of having his or her head chopped off, she would completely ignore him or even retaliate when he insulted her and didn't care what the hell he did about. She knew he wouldn't retaliate against her for some reason; they had always had that connection since he had first met her. The first time he had locked eyes with her there was a silent understanding of one another, a soul connection.

He was hoping on that connection still being there in her reincarnation. Of course, he had to take into consideration that the girl-Bulma-was not Buruma, she just _looked_ like her, maybe even had a few mannerisms of Buruma; but she did not have the memories of her past life. She wouldn't love him or forgive him because she remembered him and their lives together, their connection, she would just end up thinking he was absolutely crazy and try to have him committed. After all these centuries it would be a waste.

Distracted by his thoughts he mechanically opened the door to his apartment. Kakkarot was right behind him. Vegeta noticed the brunette on the couch and Krillin sitting on one of the arm chairs watching TV.

"Where's -"he paused thinking of what to call her, the reincarnation was out, so was Buruma, he spit out the only ting that came to him," the onna?"

Vegeta winced. 'That's it! It's official! I'm losing it! I'm reverting to feudal warlord'.

"Onna?" Kakkarot repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"The girl idiot."

Krillin turned in the chair, stifling a laugh, "She's in your room."

A scream tore through the apartment. Goku smiled innocently, "I think she just woke up."

5 minutes earlier

Bulma's eyes slowly opened, glancing back and forth across the unfamiliar room. Black everywhere; very disturbing. Her eyes widened, where the hell was she? OK, clam down, last thing she remembered she was at the club and then-oh shit-the whole demon thing had gotten out of hand and then-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

A momentary lapse of judgment propelled Vegeta down the hallway to his room. He knew there couldn't possibly be another person in the room; he didn't sense them, so why was he practically breaking down the door to get to her?

He pushed the door open; she was sitting up in his bed still dressed in the clothes she was wearing at the club. And still screaming. "Shut up!"

She stopped abruptly and looked at him warily, recognizing him from earlier the cautious look transformed into a scathing glare, "What do you want? Why am I here? I want to go home."

"First of all, I don't want anything, but you. You're here because you're safe here, and you can't go home for the same reason.

She glared at him, "How do I know I can trust you? You're a vampire. If you weren't you never would have fought that demon, you would have gone running for cover with everyone else. And they way you were fighting. Only vampires have that kind of skill."

"You can't be all human yourself. You handled that Grygos demon pretty well. For a lowly mortal. You could use more training."

Her eyes narrowed, "I'm only half lowly mortal. I'm a Halfling. My mother is a vampire. I was trained to take on things like that. And I fight just fine, thank you. I don't need lessons from you."

So, she was half and half, huh? Interesting. She was seriously lacking in the training though, whoever trained her did not push her to her limits; physically or mentally. "Obviously you do, or else you would have been able to stop Krillin from knocking you unconscious. Who trained you?"

"My mother."

"Who is she?"

"I don't think you'd know her."

He went over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a large shirt, "You'd be surprised at who I know in the vampire world," he tossed the clothing at her," take these you'll be sleeping here tonight, your friend is sleeping on the couch."

"I don't think you know my mother, and no, I am not staying here." She started to get up off the bed. He stepped over in front of her in the blink of an eye, she didn't even see him move, and pushed her back down on the bed. A predatory growl escaped his throat, as he leaned menacingly over her, "You are staying here."

She attempted to push him away. Realizing she was getting nowhere she said defiantly, "Make me."

He walked over to the doorway and stood there leaning against the frame, he turned and made a devilish smirk, "I will."

He shut the door.

Bulma sat on the bed dumbfounded. The feeling that came over her when he pushed her back on the bed, she'd never felt that before, if he had tried anything she would have let him. She shook her head and laid back on the bed, what the hell was wrong with her? She couldn't stay here. She walked to the door and opened it, it was surprisingly unlocked, a tall blonde stood directly outside. Bulma narrowed her eyes, how many people were in this apartment? "Who are you?"

The blonde's face didn't show a hint of emotion, much like Vegeta's, "I'm Juu, you can call me Eighteen. Hello Buruma."

Bulma's eyes widened. She recognized the name, she and her mother had been talking about the would-be queen earlier that night; her mother had made her study all the Egyptian dynasties, and anything important to vampire history. She recognized the blonde's name, Juu, better known as Eighteen, the most deadly assassin in ancient Egypt. "I'm not Buruma. My name is Bulma"

"You are, but your not. It's hard to explain, in the simplest terms you're her reincarnation. So your name is also Buruma."

"Reincarnation?", Bulma's eyes widened, her head tilted questioningly.

"Vegeta didn't tell you?"

"Uh, no."

"Figures, he always did get distracted around you-her-whatever." Her monotone voice barely wavered with the correction.

The name finally clicked in her mind, the name both she and her mother always forgot; Vegeta. The lost pharaoh of Egypt, the one to whom The Arcadian princess Buruma would have been wed to, the one who died mysteriously without a tomb in the Valley of the Kings. Her jaw dropped in shock, she stood blinking and blubbering like a fish. After all the shocks in her life: finding out her mother was a vampire, seeing a demon outside her window while she slept, seeing her mother feed for he first time; all traumatizing things. But this- this one took the cake. She was a reincarnation?...her vision blurred, her heart rate sped up, her knees went weak. And for the first time in her life, she fainted.


	5. A Memory Awakened

Disclaimer here.

Chapter 5: Memories Awakened

18 looked at the blue haired girl slumped on the floor and rolled her eyes; she really did act like Buruma; with the exception of the fainting. Must be a modern thing. 18 picked her up and laid her back on Vegeta's bed. The blonde shook her head, if Freeza was after her, it wouldn't manner if she was half vampire or not. She walked out of the room and softly shut the door, the girl had had too many shocks tonight, she might as well get some sleep.

Bulma's dream

She saw herself walking about elaborately decorated hallways, dressed as a princess in spun gold and silk linen. Her hair was very much the same except for the beaded gold headdress that decorated her hair. Her long legs and feet were bare, her toned midriff tanned and her Eye of Horus tattoo gracing the small of her back just above the short blue and gold silk linen wrap. She had gold wristbands and anklets with protective hieroglyphs; somehow she knew what they said: Princess Buruma, Vegeta's own. Touch and you will die a thousand deaths. The ink patterns gracing her legs, arms, torso and neck were to enforce this rule; if someone touched her the ink would smear and their hand would be stained. They would suffer the penalty for touching her; death. Her eye makeup stretched her eyes and made them look even more exotic. Her lips were painted ruby red. She saw herself open a large gold plated door. The throne room. Her other self smirked as she walked through the parted courtiers and entertainers, straight to the throne. She stepped up to the dais on which Vegeta sat on his throne. His back was straight, the crowns of Upper and Lower Egypt atop his flame hair, the wrap around his waist was decorated with gold and turquoise beading gave a perfect view of his hard muscled body. The charcoal liner around his eyes was dark and made him look more intimidating than normal, striking fear into any courtier stupid enough to annoy him.

She walked up the slight step and kneeled slowly before him, keeping eye contact, something that was strictly forbidden. Standing she stood and placed one knee on each side of his hips and straddled him. Everyone stopped what they were doing on the floor below and watched, intrigued at what the pharaoh would do to such a public display. She placed her hands on each side of his face and pulled his in for a passionate kiss. Bulma could feel every sensation flowing through her. She watched as Vegeta lifted his hands slightly above her other self's skin, making sure not to touch the ink on her arms. He put his hands back on the arms of the throne, his knuckles turned white from holding on to the end so tightly. She pulled away abruptly and smiled smugly; glad she could bend him to her will. She removed herself from atop him, he growled menacingly and whispered in flowing Egyptian that he would get her back later. She turned around and smirked at the shocked people crowding the throne room floor, she walked out, leaving a seething Vegeta sitting on his throne. Left to hold court with the thought of her above him running through his mind.

End dream

Bulma's eyes slowly opened. She took a deep breath, surprised to find Chi-chi pacing the room. Chi-chi turned to her, "I was wondering when you would wake up."

"What time is it?"

"About three AM. I've only been up about an hour now, waiting for you. Obviously I was out cold this whole time, were you?"

"No, I was up a while ago but-never mind- it's a long story."

"Do you know who these people are?"

"Not really, but I'm definitely getting ideas." Oh yeah, she thought, ideas, dreams, among other things, but I'm not going to tell her that.

"Have they told you?"

"Told me what?"

"They told me you were some kind of reincarnate. That they're vampires."

"Why are you taking that information better than I did?"

"I think I'm still in shock." Chi-chi nodded, seemingly agreeing with herself. "That has to be the reason."

"Where are they?"

Chi-chi pointed towards the door, "Out there, having some kind of conference, they sent me in here."

"You wouldn't happen to know where we are, would you?"

"Why?"

"Well, so...we can escape?"

"Oh yeah, that'll work." Chi-chi rolled her eyes, "I think you've been hit too many times in the head. Escape from vampires that are ten times, maybe a hundred times stronger than you? Call me crazy but I think I'd rather stay here and live."

Bulma sighed tiredly, "Good point, but which is worse: them killing us, or my mom finding out I went out and got trapped by some vampires who think I'm a reincarnated princess?"

"Like I said I want to live, I'll take my chances here. Your mom is scary when she's pissed off."

"Thanks, Chi-chi, you're a real help."

Chi-chi shrugged, "Well, if she did find out and got really pissed, you could always tell her that she can't kill you because of your historical value."

"Chi?"

"What?"

"Shut up."


	6. What the?

Chapter 6: What the…?

Vegeta sat on the leather couch next to Kakkarot, elbows resting on his knees, hands folded; he had sent the onna's friend in with Buruma –Bulma!- so the immortals could hold a little meeting. They were trying to decide what the hell to do with both girls, between keeping them safe from Freeza and his minions and what to do about Freeza, the decision was turning out to be harder than it had seemed at first. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, "What would the little lizard expect us to do?"

He heard Eighteen's monotone voice, "Track him down."

"Exactly," he said sitting up and leaning against the back of the couch, "but we've tried that over the centuries and we've failed miserably. So we do the exact opposite."

Krillin spoke up from where he was sitting across from Vegeta, "What do you mean?'

"We wait."

"Wait? Why the hell would we-Vegeta I think after all these centuries of trying to avenge Buruma's death and attempting to find her you've completely lost your marbles. "

Vegeta sprang up and clenched his hand around Kakkarot's throat, "Don't you ever," he growled menacingly, while Eighteen and Krillin looked on shocked, "_ever_ say anything like that again. If I remember correctly you weren't exactly happy when-"

"Vegeta, that's enough!" 18 screamed grabbing his arm. She pulled his arm back until Kakkarot was free from his grip.

Kakkarot rubbed his red throat and frowned, "I haven't spent my after life looking for her, unlike you! I won't waste it doing that!"

"You say that, but I've seen the way you've searched the crowds over the millennia, wishing she'd be there! Don't you dare lie to me, Kakkarot, I know you too well."

They glared at each other. Kakkarot grabbed his coat off the couch, "I'm going out, I'll be back later." The door slammed.

Eighteen took a deep breath before speaking, preparing herself from any outburst she would soon hear from her cousin, "Was that really necessary?"

Vegeta glared at her saying nothing. Eighteen looked away first, "Fine, have your way."

"I always do." was the curt reply.

"I'm taking the brunette, what's-her-name, Chi-chi, to my place. They'll be safer separated." Eighteen looked back pointedly at her cousin, "I hope you'll be able to handle a night with the girl?"

"She'll be safe."

"But will she be safe from you?"

"We'll see."

With a nod from Eighteen Krillin walked down the hallway and knocked on the door. He could hear the girls talking; the brunette opened the door, "Yes?"

"You're coming with Eighteen and I."

She looked confused, "What?"

"You have to come with us. You two can't stay in the same place it too suspicious, you won't be safe-"

The brunette looked resigned, and tired, "Fine, fine, whatever, as long as I get some sleep."

Bulma looked at her silently, an unspoken goodbye passing between them and nodded.

They walked past Vegeta on their way out of the apartment, Chi-chi stopped turning to face him, "If anything happens to her-well, I'll let your imagination finish the threat."

The three walked out.

Vegeta shut the door and locked it behind them. He didn't need the locks, but locking doors had become a habit. He stood in the middle of the room. Well that went well, he thought. Now what the hell was he supposed to do? He couldn't go into his room and act as if she was the real Buruma. He didn't think the onna would react well if he tried to-he blocked off the train of thought. He slowly made his way down the hallway, only too well aware that he and the girl were the only occupants of the apartment. No one to stop him if he got carried away or if the blood lust every vampire went through took over and he attacked her. Though he always had an iron grip on his self control, around Buruma it would be completely gone; and if this girl was anything like Buruma he was doomed. He opened the door to see her sitting up in bed, bangs ruffled from sleep and hair slightly frizzy. She still had her clothes on from the night club, "You didn't change."

She looked slightly surprised to see him, again the surprise quickly turned to a frown, "I didn't feel like it."

"Why not?" he was strangely inquisitive, he didn't need to wonder why; it always seemed his attitude did a complete 180 around her.

"Well, when someone throws some clothes at you tells you you're basically a prisoner, you don't feel like doing much of anything."

He smirked. "You were being difficult earlier, my temper got the better of me."

"No I'm sorry?"

"You are not that important." A little voice inside his head screamed liar liar.

She was quiet for a moment, she knew he was lying. If she wasn't important, they wouldn't be worrying over her safety, "So you really are the lost pharaoh?"

"The lost Pharaoh Vegeta Ouji of Egypt? Yes."

"Then who are the rest of them? I mean I know Eighteen is-was-the best assassin in Egypt, but who is the bald one and, the other one, Goku?"

The name Goku took a moment to register in his mind, the modern translation of Kakkarot. "The bald one is Krillin; he was one of my high priests and advisors. Kakkarot, the one you call Goku, was one of my trusted bodyguards, and a good friend. And you already know of Eighteen."

"And I'm supposedly some princess?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes. And her name is Buruma; she was the princess of Arcadia. The Princess consort to the Pharaoh; me"

"You know I'm not her. I'm not the same person. I may look like her, but I am not _her_."

He had moved in front of her, leaning slightly on angle of the bed post. Her face was inches away, "We'll see."

He leaned in and their lips connected. Bulma shivered at the surprisingly familiar sensation, she had felt it in her dream but the real thing was a thousand times better. What had started out as what was going to be a brief kiss was turning into a long passionate one. Tongues mingled as Bulma brought her hands around Vegeta's toned shoulders, she could feel his muscles bunching and flexing through his shirt as his arms moved to encircle her. Something inside her was responding to his kiss, but she wasn't complaining. Vegeta gradually pushed her away, though he did it painfully, and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight onna."

He walked out of his bedroom and shut the door behind him. He leaned on the door, and asked himself what the hell was going on.


	7. What else could go Wrong?

New Chapter!

Chapter 7: What else could go wrong?

Earlier that night, Around Three AM:

Scarlet opened the bright red door of her small home with a headache. It had been a long tedious night at the museum cleaning the papyrus manuscripts, decoding dozens of hieroglyphs, and cross referencing texts and sources. Ugh, at least it wasn't written in Sanskrit.

Tossing her keys on a nearby table she shut the door, flipped on a light and called out to Bulma. When there was no answer, she tried again.

No answer. Funny, she didn't say she was going out. She stood in the living room and closed her eyes, trying to sense her. She wasn't in the house. Scarlet walked into the kitchen and grabbed the cordless phone, dialing Bulma's cell phone number. She could vaguely hear it going off from somewhere in the living room. What was the point of having a cell phone if you left it at home?

Getting worried she looked at the list of phone numbers she had clipped to the refrigerator. She dialed Chi-chi's cell phone. No answer.

She tried Yamcha. After four rings he answered, "Hello?"

"Hi Yamcha. It's Scarlet, Bulma's mom, is she with you?"

"No, we went out earlier, to a club for her birthday with Chi. I thought she went home."

"You didn't drive her home?"

A pause. "No, we, uh, got into a little argument at the club, we split up. I thought she and Chi caught a cab went home when a fight broke out."

"A fight?"

"Yeah, these two guys started a fight. It was odd, They were dressed for Halloween or something, in some really ugly masks. I got out of there as soon as I could."

Coward, Scarlet thought. "You didn't make sure they were okay?"

"Um…no, I was mad at the time."

"So you didn't check to see if they were okay?"

"No-wait, the last I saw them, before I left, they were talking to this group of people. A motley cru of weirdoes."

"Do you know who they were? Or what they looked like?"

"Um…One was bald and kinda short, One was a little taller than Bulma with some weird hair, one guy was at least six two, and there was a pretty hot blonde with them. But I've never seen them before."

"Thanks anyway Yamcha."

"So wait…they're not home?"

"No. That's why I called you."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Too late for apologies now. Goodnight Yamcha."

"Goodnight."

Scarlet hung up the phone. She was really worried now. The guys in Halloween masks were probably demons, but Bulma should have been able to handle them-

The phone rang. She glanced at the clock on the stove, 3:30. If it was Yamcha….

"Hello?"

"Is this Buru-Bulma's mother?"

"Yes. Who is this?" Not Yamcha.

"I'm Vegeta."

"Excuse me?"

"I believe I'm he lost Pharaoh you're looking for."

Scarlet almost dropped the phone, "Look, whoever you are, you're not funny-"

"I've got Bulma."

"-and-what? Where is she? I swear if you hurt her-"

"Why does everyone think that? I will not hurt her. You have my word."

"Right."

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm."

"Uh huh, who-ever-you-say-you-are, I want my daughter back."

"I'm keeping her safe."

"From what? She can handle herself! I trained her myself!"

"From an old evil, you may recognize the name Freeza from your readings at the museum; he's after her. She's the reincarnation of the Arcadian Princess Buruma."

Shock flooded Scarlet. All this time…her daughter was Buruma. It's funny how blind people can be when what they're looking for is right in front of them. "And that means?"

"I need your cooperation."

"As long as my daughter is safe."

"Good. I need access to the new documents that were found in India earlier this month."

"No way. They haven't been properly analyzed and documented-"

"You want your daughter back?"

"Yes but-"

"Well, I want my princess back. You get me the documents, I'll return your daughter in one piece."

"You're holding her captive! You bastard-"

"I'd shut your mouth if you want her to live through the night." Silence, "That's good. She's sleeping right now. I need access as soon as possible; Freeza is already one step ahead of me. Do we have a deal?"

Scarlet took a deep breath, she too cooperate if she wanted Bulma back. "Yes, we have a deal."

"Good. When can I see those documents?"

"Tomorrow night. Midnight, I can have the lab empty by then."

"Perfect."

"When can I get my daughter back?"

"When Freeza is dead."

"How long will that take?"

"If I can get those documents, not very long. I'll let you get some sleep and eat, I need you wide awake tomorrow night."

"Wait. How did you get this number? How do you know I work at the museum, have access to the manuscripts? Did Bulma tell you?"

"No, there's this wonderful invention called the internet. I'll see you tomorrow night." He hung up.

Scarlet slowly lowered the phone back into it's cradle and sat at the kitchen table. He daughter was being held captive, for her own good, but still held captive, and she was being forced to give access to thousands of years old documents, wonderful. What else could go wrong?

A window shattered behind her, and a purple-ish lizard stepped through, two ugly looking demon following him. "Hello."

Well, there was her answer.


End file.
